buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Mediator of Prosperity
Japanese FAQ Rulings (Source) *Q2736: In Counter to the "when placed" ability of "Man Dragon Shield, Philome", this card was discarded. The opponent decided to not drop a hand card and not look at the deck, and then casts "-The Arcane Crown- Al Coronation" to search the entire deck for Item. Will they be limited to the top 4 cards? **A: Yes they will. If they choose to not apply the effect that look through the entire deck, neither will this effect apply, until the next time such effect is applied this turn. For this, since the effect of "Philome" was not applied, thus the deck was not looked at, this effect will keep applying, until the next time such effect applies *Q2735: I used the Act of this card in my hand in Counter against the "De Ju Mau" used by the opponent. After resolving the effects of “De Ju Mau” by looking at 4 cards from the deck. You add items from your deck to your hand using "-The Arcane Crown- Al Coronation", can you only see the top 4 cards? **A: No, you can see all cards in the decks. If the opponent's effect to look at the entire deck is applied, then so will this effect. After that, this effect will not apply anymore. *Q2734: When the opponent's deck is three, I used the Act of this card in my hand as Counter against the "De Ju Mau" used by the opponent. How is the effect of "De Ju Mau" resolved? **A: Since the number of decks to be viewed is specified as 4, you cannot see 4 cards, and you cannot add cards to your hand. *Q2733: When your opponent has 5 cards in the deck, you use Act of this card in your hand as your opponent's "Star Prayer" of "Starry Night Enchanter, Duric". How do you solve the effect of "Starry Night Enchanter, Duric"? **A: There is no effect change for "Star Prayer". The effect of this card is replaced when the opponent resolves the effect of seeing the entire deck. But when the number of cards to be viewed is specified, it is not looking at the entire deck. The effect of specifying the number of views is not the effect of seeing all the decks replaced by the effect of this card, even if the number of views and the number of decks are the same. *Q2732: I used the Act of this card in my hand in Counter against the "Star Prayer" of the opponent "Starry Night Enchanter, Duric". How do you solve the effect of "Starry Night Enchanter, Duric"? **A: There is no effect change for "Star Prayer". The effect of this card is replaced when the opponent resolves the effect of seeing the entire deck, but it is not the effect of seeing the entire deck when the number of cards to be viewed is specified. In this case, if you discard a hand in the "Star Prayer", you will see five from the top of the deck. During that turn, if the opponent resolves the effect of seeing the next deck, that effect is replaced. *Q2731: I used the Act of this card in my hand in Counter against the "De Ju Mau" used by the opponent. How is the effect of "De Ju Mau" resolved? **A: Your opponent can see 4 cards from the top of the deck and add up to 2 monsters with different "Dragod" and "Legend Dragon" cards to their hand. Then shuffle the deck.